


Double Date

by onetruethree



Series: 2020 Ficlets [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Communication Failure, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Established Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Getting Together, Multi, OT4, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Alya and Nino are dating, but both have crushes on their friends Marinette and Adrien. Marinette and Adrien feel the same way, but they're all too awkward to communicate.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: 2020 Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673587
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Double Date

Alya and Nino were always the kind of poly couple who allowed each other to flirt with and date whoever they wanted because they trusted and loved each other completely.

Adrien and Marinette, on the other hand, would always have a hard time communicating about that sort of thing with each other since they were both so oblivious. Marinette spent weeks with crushes on Alya and Nino without telling Adrien because she didn’t realize he feels the same way.

Then, they started to notice that Alya and Nino had been extra friendly to them in strange ways. They would come over for movie nights and instead of sitting on separate couches, they’d all try to snuggle up on one couch. Marinette and Adrien didn’t mind this in the slightest, but it didn’t help with their crushes, and instead made them fall even harder. Plus, neither of them knew who to talk to since the problem involved both of their best friends.

Adrien thought through his list of friends and settled on Luka, since he seemed to have a way with words when it came to romance. When he asked him what to do, though, he didn’t come up with a poem or a song. He simply said, “It’s okay to be in love with more than one person. You just need to talk to your girlfriend about it, I’m sure she’ll understand.” Even though it was pretty obvious advice, Adrien found it rather profound.

So, he talked to his girlfriend right before the next movie night. “I think I have feelings for our friends,” he told her, and instead of looking surprised or confused, Marinette looked relieved.

“Me too.”

So, they spent the next hour turning the tables on Alya and Nino, and the two catch on quick. Marinette rested her head on Alya’s shoulder as they watched some kind of action movie that they had lost interest in a while ago. Adrien draped himself across Nino’s lap, and even though Nino had been flirting for the past few weeks, he was the one that seemed flustered.

Finally, Alya spoke up. “Guys, this is a little much. If you want to date us, just ask.”

Marinette and Adrien sat up, shocked, after Alya’s proposition. “What? Date you? How would that… work?” She wasn’t asking because she thought it was a bad idea, she was just genuinely curious, because a part of her really did want to date them.

Nino looked at his girlfriend and took her hand, smiling because they had finally gone through with it. They always called Marinette and Adrien the dense ones, but they hadn’t talked it through either, and instead just hoped flirting would send the message across. “Well, Alya and I would still be dating, but maybe we could have movie night more often.”

Alya added to his suggestions. “And we could have dinner over here some nights.”

Marinette asked them both a question. “And when Alya and I go out for girl’s night, we could hold hands.”

Alya blushed. That seemed juvenile even for high-schoolers, so she didn’t understand why it excited her so much. She stuck out her hand for Marinette to hold and they shared a smile. Everything was peaceful until Adrien had his own question.

“And kiss?” He said it confidently, but when everyone turned to look at him, he hid his face in his hands, embarrassed.

Then, Nino gently pried his hands from his face and replaced them with his own, pulling Adrien’s face towards his. Adrien panicked and closed his eyes, almost as nervous as the time he shared his first kiss with Marinette. He jumped when Nino closed the gap between them and kissed him, but he softened as he felt his heart settle into a place it hadn’t been since he came to terms with his feelings.

The girls watched all this happen and squeezed each other’s hands in an act of trust and the subtle start of a love that went as deep as their love for their boyfriends. Marinette set her head back on Alya’s shoulder, more cautiously this time, and they laughed quietly together as Nino tried to calm Adrien down from the kiss. Marinette had never seen Adrien’s face so red, and she reached out her other hand to him to comfort him, but taking it only flustered him more.

They fell asleep with the movie still on, snuggled up close to one another and more content than any of them had been in a while.


End file.
